


The first animorphmagus

by Dekutheharemking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekutheharemking/pseuds/Dekutheharemking
Summary: Nobody really knows how blood line magical  skills like metamorpmagus or parsal tongue happens.Then young Harley Potter under goes a forced core growth and a new blood line trait is born animorphmagus.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The first animorphmagus

My name is Harley Potter the first animorphmagus. I was five years old when my uncle nearly killed me because I spilt a drink.I don't know why but my aunt and uncle always hated me.No matter what I did it was wrong used the adult potty by myself before Dudely nearly saw me drown in the toilet because it made Dudely look bad.wrote my name first in school had my hand broke.Only Dudely was nice to me when his parents wasn't around other wise was hurt for trying to corrupt their son freakishness. The day before school started back after winter break Dudely and aunt Petunia was out to buy Dudely a new coat.That was the day uncle Vernon decided the freak me had to go. He had been drinking scotch all day and was very drunk.He grabbed me by the throat and told me the truth.that my mom was a witch and my dad was a wizard aka freaks and that made me a witchy freak.

Suddenly I understood how every time he broke a bone or busted my lip or gave me a black eye. They healed by the next day.He then held me up with one hand and punched me in the face breaking my nose knocking out some teeth.then dropped me on the floor and began to kick and stomp me breaking ribs rupturing internal organs and more. When my magical core under went a forced growth to save my life and created a new magical family ability.As the magic exploded out of me Vernon was slammed into a wall and nocked out.My first and only shift for six years was into a large black dog with red eyes .I was very scared and confused I knew who I was but I was stuck.When petunia and Dudely came home I ran to the door and ran out scared for my life auntie went in she missed me over the sacks she was carrying.I saw Dudely playing with a new toy and ran up to him.Happy to see my friend when we heard Petunia yelling about blood all over the floor and where the hell the freak was.

As Dudely was petting me he looked closer and said one Word questioningly Harley.I barked and happily waged my tail he always was smarter than he let on.When we heard Vernon yell the fucking bitch blasted me when I find her she's dead Dudely told me to run far away and find somewhere and someone like us with magic.It was our secret we would play with it when we could get away with it the few times Dudely would get caught I would take the blame so they wouldn't hurt him.A month later living on the street I walked by a school and I smelt a magical person so i decided to wait for school to let out and find the witch or wizard.What I found aas a small girl with brown hair who had been crying instantly i thought she was scared to go home. Instead when she saw her mom she put on a genuine smile and walked up to them and put on my best sad dog act whining limping the girl Hermione that's what her mom called her looked at me and pulled out a sandwich and gave it to me.Hermione wanted to take me home but her mom said no I locked onto her scent and followed her home.


End file.
